Zelda Drabbles
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: Drabbles based on the Legend of Zelda series. Genres vary greatly. A few are AU. Rated T for mild language, blood and violence. Every one is exactly one hundred words long. I own nothing, it all belongs to Nintendo.
1. Gerudo Baby

**NA**

Gerudo Baby

Chilling laughter filled the chamber of the large house as the man looked into a crib in the middle of the room. "Yes... I can use you..." His cold sights were rested on the young baby that slept in it.

The child looked rather odd for a Gerudo - blond hair instead of red, eyes a deep blue instead of the yellowish they usually were. In fact, he very much resembled a Hylian.

"Yes, child. You may only be a tool in the hand of fate, but you will be of much use to I, Ganondorf, Gerudo King, in taking Hyrule."


	2. A Poem For Zelda

**Ocarina of Time**

A Poem For Zelda

_You're the most beautiful girl I've met,  
Prettier, even than Hylia, I'd bet.  
You stick to what's true,  
Wiser than Nayru.  
If necessary, you'd singlehandedly fight an entire war,  
With more courage than even Farore.  
Your fire never goes dim,  
It shines with more power than that of Din.  
I can't imagine life with no we…_

" 'So Zelda... won't you marry me?' " the man and the woman spoke in unison as she lowered the paper and stared at him, mouth agape before finally speaking.

"Yes." She smiled as a gentle breeze swept through the garden, then their lips gently met.


	3. Under the Mask

**Ocarina of Time**

Under the Mask

What is that veil hiding. That cloth he wears over his face. What kinds of secrets could be under there?

At first, when he appeared, the mask had been park of what made me turn from him - made me believe that he was telling me nothing more than empty lies. But the curiosity came on slowly, eventually causing me to wonder what lie in wait, underneath the cover of untruths. The veil of deceit.

I step closer to the boy, the ensuing heat forgotten as I reach forward to touch him. And just like that, he fled. Easily avoiding me.


	4. Eyes of the Beast

**Twilight Princess**

Eyes of the Beast

This beast - this creature that stood in front of me - I could tell at first glance that it was no mere animal. If the imp on its back wasn't a clue, then it was its eyes. Its eyes, those two blue orbs, contained a human side to them.

"Midna," I spoke calmly, only eyeing her for an instant before my vision was centered back on the animal.

He clearly radiated the appearance of a monster - a creature so vile - however, I knew. I saw the humanity in them, and that's what drew me in. Those dark, yet shimmering, beastly eyes.


	5. Darkness

**Ocarina of Time**

Darkness

Darkness. That was all I saw when I looked in his - no, _its_ - eyes. My knuckles turned white as I gripped my sword with both hands. It cocked its head to the side, smirking at me as it too, drew its sword - an exact replica of mine in black.

"What's the matter '_Hero of Time_?' " it mocked, stalking ever closer to me as I stood, tense in one spot. It quickly swiped with its sword, creating a cut on my cheek, blood staining its blade. It slowly licked the crimson liquid. "Now, come. Let's see how good you truly are."


	6. A New Incarnation

**Skyward Sword**

A New Incarnation

I stare in disbelief at the sword before me, the embroidered, purple hilt sticking out of the pedestal. "This…" I shake my head as a chuckle escapes my lips. "No... No. Of course I've never seen this sword before," I tell myself. However, familiarity surrounds me.

I step forward, gripping the handle as a blue face appears in my head, smiling, but also not. "Welcome back... Master Link." The words ring in my head as I tug the sword from the ground.

"Are we going to save Mistress Zelda again?"

I smile. "Yeah…" I pause, memories resurfacing. "Welcome back, Fi."


	7. Elusive Objective

**Ocarina of Time**

Elusive Objective

A husky looking man slammed his heavy fist on the arm of his throne, sending an echo through the hallways of the abandoned castle. "Dammit! She _has_ to be out there somewhere!"

The boy merely stared with dead eyes back up at the man. "No, sir. It's as if she's vanished." This sent another surge of anger through the man.

"But she _hasn't!_ I _know_ she's out there!" His eyes glowed yellow as he pointed with a tense hand to the doors of the throne room. "Go find her, _now!_" He turned, growling to himself, "Where are you hiding, _Princess?"_


	8. Rush

**Skyward Sword**

Rush

Wind rustles through my hair. Whistles past my ears. Causes my eyes to water.

I can't help but smile as I stare at the clouds below, yearning to see what lies beneath them.

_Someday..._ I muse as I whistle loudly. _Someday I'll find out if there really is something beneath those clouds down there..._

A bird, bigger than me, catches me on its back, creating a whole new type of rush. Again the wind plays with my clothes and hair, but in a completely different fashion. I relish in the fact that, out here, I can escape. I can live.


	9. A New Hero

**Twilight Princess**

A New Hero

If you didn't know me, you would say I was nervous the first time I laid my eyes on my newborn son. However, if you did, you would know that behind my usually calm demeanor, I was absolutely _terrified_. Even the way I held him, I wouldn't cradle him to me - I always held him the slightest distance from me.

But now, as I watch him sleep, holding to his stuffed horse, green stocking cap falling off of his head, I couldn't help but feel attached. I smiled to myself as I wrapped my arms around Zelda. "That's our boy…"


End file.
